


Someone here is not exactly what he appears

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Let's Assemble at the Gate [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Sciencebabble, The identity of Thor, The problem of Asgard, Tony and Samantha are an explosive duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Daniel and Bruce chat and come to some unexpected conclusions.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Daniel Jackson, Samantha "Sam" Carter & Tony Stark
Series: Let's Assemble at the Gate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Someone here is not exactly what he appears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mashing up one of my TOP5 fav shows (SG-1) with MCU, but the title is a paraphrase from another show I adore. Can you guess which one? :)

Sam and Stark were being _obnoxious_. The man was bad influence, but then... Maybe it was good for Sam to have someone except for McKay to indulge in sciencebabble with. Jack was smiling widely, listening to them, so— it was probably fine.

"Here you are, doctor Stark. Data crystal samples, as promised."

"Thank you so much, doctor Carter. I will have my lab on it tomorrow morning."

"Would you like to have a look at _our_ labs one day, doctor?"

"I'd be more than happy to cooperate with the Air Force in some new capacity, doctor."

"Wasn't one of your theses touching upon the topic of the potential of electromagnetic field manipulation in hard vacuum in the context of the enhanced signal amplification for theoretical interplanetary communication devices, doctor?"

"In fact it was, doctor. I will be happy to share my research, should Air Force find it reasonable to share their experience and satellite access for some field testing."

"This can be arranged, Mr Stark, as long as you promise to help us build upon the results."

"Thank you, general. We can set up a shared learning experience for all involved, including your people and mine."

"I have several very promising individuals that could benefit—"

Jack intervened smoothly.

"And this is the cue for me to be taking the general home, before she promises to share her research of naquadah with civilians..."

"Oh, we already did that. Mixing it with Vibranium produces some very interesting effects..."

"Yeah, Sam and I did some quick brainstorming and - on laboratory scale, of course - created a material that is at the same time explosive _and_ vibration-absorbent."

"Which is one of the most terrifying sentences I've ever heard on a military-related occasion, putting it only second to 'I will speak briefly'," Daniel whispered.

"The more scary part is that I _almost_ understand what the two of them are talking about, and usually I'm the one Tony discusses stuff with."

Daniel turned swiftly, only to be met with a tired gaze of a vaguely familiar-looking man.

"I'm sorry?"

"Considering our teammates are more of the... military and less cerebral kind, Tony mostly speaks science to me and to his intern, and even we two get lost sometimes. Seeing him with someone who actually operates on the same level is astonishing and I'm kind of afraid to see what will be the result. The last time Tony worked on the research done by a person of similar kind of mind, the outcome was—" the man shook his head.

Daniel could not stop himself.

"What was it?"

"He managed to sythesise a new element."

"W-" he looked back to the businessman, now blatantly _flirting_ with Sam _and_ Jonas at the same time.

"Don't worry. It's just Tony. He doesn't flirt only when dying. Well, he's either flirting or trying to rile people up, which he does to me."

"And how is that working out for him?" Daniel asked distractedly.

"Well, he still has both arms, right? So he hadn't managed to get me properly annoyed yet."

_What?_

_...!_

"I'm so sorry, doctor Banner, I didn't recognise you..."

"Most people don't," the scientist said melancholically. "I think it's time for me, any—"

"What is it like?"

"Hm?"

"Working with someone who is that brilliant but you can still understand them? I mean, a lot of the time things that Sam explains are beyond Jack, Teal'c or me. A lot of time when _I_ explain my findings, Jack gets bored and Teal'c just— looks at me. Samantha listens and tries to nod in the right places, because she can follow the method, but—" he shook his head. "Occasionally I miss just talking to someone who gets it."

"Your young friend there seems to be a bright one," Banner pointed his glass at Jonas. "He definitely spoke about your findings regarding the data crystal harmonising network with quite a lot of in-depth knowledge."

"Oh, Jonas, yes. He is— Specialised. Very focused on energy and information technologies, not much into historical or wider social aspects and, well, that's why they have me, after all."

Banner sighed and nodded.

"We have backups in the team - more or less, not with perfect overlap, but still. Me and Tony do science, as he says. Natasha and Clint are the silent menaces. The green guy and Cap are the muscles— well, so is Bucky and Thor—"

_What._

"Thor?"

"You know, big blonde guy, looks like a dream come true for anyone who watched too many movies about Vikings?"

"No, Thor is the short grey-skinned guy who projects his— Wait a moment..."

Banner already had his phone out and glasses on - and was scrolling though the photo gallery.

"See, here. Thor. This was still his 'cape and armour' period. Here, casual Earth garb. And with his brother, Loki—"

Daniel had already whipped his own mobile out and was looking for the right folder. His photos were, of course, much older, and had been transferred from the original paper copies, but he _had_ them, he needed to use them from time to time when confronting the military stuckups about the validity of his credentials...

"Here. Thor, Heimdall— Wow, seriously."

Yes, Banner's photo of his 'Thor' did show a typical Viking-look-alike bloke, wielding a heavy-looking hammer.

"OK," Daniel chewed on his lip. "OK. Someone has some explaining to do."

Banner peered at his screen and made a small sound.

"Regular little grey ones? Seriously, I thought they were a myth."

"No, they are one of the most powerful five races, along with the Nox— I think, doctor Banner, we should maybe sit somewhere quietly and compare our data."

"Now you are speaking my language, doctor Jackson."

"Please, call me Daniel."

"Bruce then. Let's— FRIDAY, can you direct us to a place where doctor Jackson and I could access a terminal and make notes comfortably?"

"Of course, doctor Banner. Three doors down to the left is a small conference room that is not used at the moment. I'm activating the input grid there."

Daniel caught Jack's eyes and nodded towards the exit and Banner— Bruce.

 _All OK?_ Jack mouthed silently.

_Yeah. Back soon._

He left the technobabble-filled ballroom and soon found himself falling in step with the scientist Avenger.

"We'll need to ask Carol to join us," Banner said suddenly. "FRIDAY, can you contact captain Danvers for us? We'll need her expertise."

"I will ask her to join you," the AI replied (and the fact that Stark had not one, but several of these, still sent a cold shiver down Daniel's spine).

"Why would we...?"

"Carol has been around the galaxy a few times. She was abducted in the nineties and kept on the Kree planet as a brainwashed warrior. By now, she probably has more experience of various planets than the Guardians have, and they are off-Earth anyway."

Whatever that meant.

The table in the conference room was covered by blue light, which showed multiple controls of some kind of advanced system Daniel has not seen yet.

"Tony's holographic imagining setup. FRIDAY, please pull up our directory of all alien races we have came into contact with."

"Coming up, doctor Banner. Captain Danvers sends her apologies, she will be with you in half an hour."

"No problem, we can get stuff done before she gets here—" Bruce trailed off, watching the 'catalogue' come up. "OK, here. This is the set of known Asgardians. Loki, Thor—"

Daniel sat down and watched.

There was definitely _something_ going on, and this kind of something was right up his alley.

Someone was messing with _cultural background_.

And if there was anyone who could deal with people messing with cultures and belief systems, it was Daniel Jackson.

He tapped his phone, pressed his thumb to the authorisation panel to be scanned and logged in to the SGC remote directory.

"So here are our files..."


End file.
